Master of My Heart
by SORRY.NO.LONGER.USED
Summary: Lee has a problem...his new employer is gorgeous! And when Gaara returns his feelings, they try and make a go of it. But what obstacles will stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

As Yet Untitled

Master of My Heart

Disclaimer;

If I owned Naruto, do you really think I'd be writing this stuff? I'd just put it in the show!

**Yes, it's me again! Back with another GaaLee fanfic. This fic has been around for a while on Browed and Browless, but I've finally decided to publish it here.**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter One_

Kimimaro looked up at the earnest, sweet-natured young man in front of him and sighed.

'_Rock, Lee.'_

He gave another sigh and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rock-Sama, but I just don't think you're right for this job."

The man's ample eyebrows furrowed. "W-Why not, if you don't mind me asking? Is it my references?"

"No, no. Your recommendations from the Hyugas are excellent. I just don't think you're capable of…properly caring for Gaara-Sama."

"Forgive me my impudence, but I was lead to believe Gaara-Sama was sixteen years old, like myself. Why would he need attentive care?"

"That would be something I would only discuss if you were to gain the post of Gaara-Sama's personal servant. Which you haven't. I cannot fully discuss the reasons why. But-"

Kimimaro was interrupted by the door opening.

Lee turned to see the most stunning man he had _ever_ seen, bar none.

He had dark, almost blood-red, spiky hair, pale, creamy skin, sky-blue eyes surrounded by intense black circles and a red tattoo on his forehead, in the shape on the kanji Ai. _'Love.'_

As much as Lee was staring at the man, he was staring back at Lee.

Kimimaro cleared his throat. "Gaara-Sama."

Lee turned back to him with a snap of the neck.

_This_ was Sabaku no Gaara? _This_ was the young man he was applying to be the personal servant to?

'_Bloody. Hell.'_

"Kimimaro. Who is this?"

His voice was a gorgeous, deep timber that made Lee shudder.

"This is Rock Lee, Gaara-Sama. He was applying as my replacement, but-"

Gaara held up a hand and walked over towards Lee.

"Stand up."

Lee stumbled but did as the young man told him.

He stood a few inches taller than his observer, which meant the red-head had to look up to gaze into his dark brown, almost black eyes.

Gaara looked over the large eyebrows, the softness in those eyes, the strangely shaped mouth and the strong jaw line.

His gaze travelled down Lee's body to the well-defined chest barely hidden under the badly-fitting shirt, down to the obvious bulge in his trousers.

"He'll do."

Kimimaro's eyes bulged out of the sockets. "G-Gaara-Sama…I don't think-"

"I said, he'll. Do."

Lee's eyes drifted slowly over to his interviewer, who bowed his head. "As you wish, Gaara-Sama."

Gaara gave Lee one last lingering look, before nodding at Kimimaro and exiting.

Lee looked at the door longingly.

Kimimaro slammed his hand against his forehead. "This is not a good idea…"

--

"Alright Rock-Sama-"

"It's Lee, Kimimaro-San." Lee interrupted. It was his first day of work, and he desparete to become friends with the tall, sad-looking man.

Kimimaro, for his part, found Lee to be a sweet, kind, eager-to-learn and utterly adorable.

'_Which is exactly why this is a bad idea.'_

"Very well then, Lee-San. First thing you ought to know, is that you have to make clear to Gaara-Sama from the very start that you are not…interested in anything other than a servant/master relationship."

Lee blinked. "Excuse me?"

Kimimaro sighed. His own reaction two years ago had been much the same.

"Gaara-Sama had a somewhat…tormented childhood that makes him crave human attention. And someone once taught him that certain…physical activities were a way of expressing affection. Therefore he had little to no boundaries regarding touching people in sometimes…inappropriate ways. If he does so, well, firstly it means he likes you, and wants to become your friend. Secondly, you must tell him directly that you dislike such contact. He will cease…but it means he will become much colder towards you I'm afraid. He will see as rejection of his affection…his friendship."

"Then I won't stop him."

Kimimaro's eyebrows reached his hairline. "What."

Lee stood firm. "If…touching me, is his way of expressing affection, then I'll simply ask that he touches me in an appropriate way. I can't believe no-one's tried before! Why would you hurt him like that?"

Kimimaro shook his head. "It is not our place Lee-San. We are the servants. He is our master."

"Exactly! Is it not our duty to see him happy? If human contact will do so, then I will not deny him that."

Kimimaro rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't quite think you understand how far Gaara-Sama is prepared to go."

"Then I'll find out!"

Kimimaro laughed. "You're insane Lee-San…but I hope, for both your sakes, that you are right. Alright. I may not be around the house to help you after today, but if you need to understand anything, or need help, don't hesitate to call me. We're in this together to help our master!"

Lee nodded.

Mission 'help-Gaara-Sama-find-friendship' had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Master of My Heart

Disclaimer - GaaLee is only a wish, not a reality. Therefore, I don't own Naruto.

Lee looked down at the tray in his hands and sighed.

His training with Kimimaro had lasted a week, and today was the first day he would actually be serving as Gaara-Sama's personal servant.

His first few chores were already completed, and now it was time to wake Gaara and bring him his breakfast.

And Lee was terrified.

What if his watch was wrong and he woke him up early?

'_Don't be an idiot.'_ Lee scolded himself. There was only a fifty/fifty chance that Gaara was asleep anyway. Kimimaro had told Lee that Gaara suffered from frequent bouts of insomnia, and you never knew upon entering his private rooms whether he'd be awake or asleep.

Lee took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. "Gaara-Sama?"

No reply, so Lee gently pushed open the door and peered around it.

The curtains were closed and the room was still.

Gaara was either asleep, or in his bedroom awake. And that was fine.

Lee gave a sigh of relief and set the tray on the dining table, making sure everything was set in the right place before pulling the curtains open and pressing a button to the right of

Gaara's bedroom door.

Apparently, Gaara hated people waking him, so the eldest Sabaku sibling, Temari-Sama, had set up a bell. This way, Gaara could wake up, and the servants could keep their ear-drums intact.

Lee checked everything was okay before setting out Gaara's uniform and standing to the side, waiting for the first glimpse of his new master.

Ever since the interview, Lee couldn't stop thinking about him…the eyes, the hair, the skin…the way he'd just _looked_ at Lee. It was driving him insane!

Hopefully the young man would turn out to be a lot less impressive than his memory perceived him, and Lee could go back to ignoring the 'youthful urges', as his foster father called them, that penetrated his teenage mind and sleep peacefully.

The bedroom door opened and Lee straightened before falling into a bow.

"Good morning, Gaara-Sama."

He peered upwards through his hair and gave a silent groan.

If anything, Gaara looked even _more_ beautiful. His hair was messed up in a way that showed clearly he _had_ been sleeping, his eyes were half open and unfocused, and his skin was slightly flushed from either a very disturbing, or very pleasing, dream.

'_Crap…how the hell am I supposed to pay attention to my job when he looks like that?'_

Gaara looked him up and down before motioning for him to stand.

"I forget your name…"

"Rock, Lee, Gaara-Sama."

"Lee-San?"

Lee smiled. "Yes, Gaara-Sama."

"Hm."

Gaara sat down at the table and took in his breakfast with a disdainful look.

"If you do not like it, Gaara-Sama, I can have the kitchen make something else…"

"No. I just hate breakfast in general. Temari makes me eat it."

Lee had to bite back a reply. Breakfast was, indeed, good for you…if Gaara were anyone else he would have said so.

He watched as Gaara ate his meal and took occasional sips from the milk provided with it.

He ran his tongue across his lips absent-mindedly. He was thirsty. He'd been in such a frantic hurry this morning, and it was all catching up to him.

And the milk looked so inviting…

"Did you want some?"

Lee blinked. "Huh?" '_Crap!'_ "I mean, excuse me, Gaara-Sama?"

Gaara gave a sigh. "You don't have to change your way of talking around me, Lee-San. It took me months to get that through Kimimaro-San's head…please try to pick it up more quickly

than him. I asked if you wanted some of the milk."

"Oh. No, thank you Gaara-Sama. After all, it's your breakfast."

"Yes, but I hate milk. You'd be doing me a favour if you finished it." Gaara stood up and brought the glass over to Lee. "Go ahead. You look like you need it. And watching you lick your

lips is very…distracting."

Lee stared at his master, before taking the glass and making a mental note to keep his body movements in check around Gaara. "Thank you Gaara-Sama. It's very kind of you."

Gaara waved the thanks away and returned to his seat, but he kept his eyes on Lee.

Lee turned the glass so he was drinking from the opposite side to Gaara (he was _so_ not thinking about indirect kisses, no siree!) and took several long draughts, draining the glass in

no time. He gave a sigh of satisfaction and put the glass on the tray before turning back to Gaara.

"Thank you again, Gaara-Sama…Gaara-Sama?"

Gaara was staring at Lee with the slightest look of amusement on his face.

"Considering how black your hair is, you have an interesting moustache there."

Lee blinking before realising he must have a 'milk moustache' from drinking so quickly. "Ah, thank you." He ran his tongue over his upper lip without thinking, stopping when he heard

Gaara give a sharp intake of breath.

He looked at his master as the red-head stood and walked slowly over to him.

"I thought I told you that was very distracting."

"Y-You did…I'm sorry Gaara-Sama…"

"I'm not entirely sure you should be apologising, but," Gaara stopped, a mere inch from Lee's face "it might lead to unwelcome circumstances if you keep it up."

"Unwelcome-" Lee cut himself off with a squeak as Gaara leant forward and swiped his own tongue over Lee's top lip.

He pulled back and a smirk crossed his lips. "You missed a spot."

Lee was speechless. "I-I, um…that is…"

Gaara chuckled. "I think I've had my fill of breakfast. You're coming to school with me today, and I leave in," he checked the clock "an hour and a half. You have an hour to finish any

chores you have and return to me."

Lee swallowed hard and nodded. "Y-Yes Gaara-Sama!"

He hurriedly gathered up all of the breakfast things and ran out of the room.

As he made his way down to the kitchen, one thought penetrated his hormone-filled mind; _'I'm not gonna survive the week!'_


	3. Chapter 3

_So...I got a review from this from the lovely Sweet & Simple and I was suddenly reminded that I actually **had** written more chapters for this story! But I hadn't uploaded them ^^' So! I'll be updating when I get three reviews. That's pretty much my rule now lol!_

"TENTENNNNNNN!!!!"

TenTen jumped as Lee's yell penetrated the servant's hall.

"Lee? What is it?"

Lee ran up to her and braced his hands on his knees, panting hard.

"I-pant-only have-pant-one hour-pant-to do all my chores!" He looked up at her with desperation and panic shining in his eyes.

TenTen giggled. "Lee, you already _did_ most of your chores for today…remember?"

Lee took a deep breath, then tilted his head to one side in thought. "Oh yeah…"

TenTen batted him around the head lightly. The two had become fast friends in the last week and she adored him…even if he was a little dim at times.

"Well, what's the rush?"

"Gaara-Sama asked me to attend school with him." Lee gasped, murmuring his thanks to another servant as they handed him a glass of water. Seemed every one of the servants at least tolerated, if not liked, Lee.

Not surprising, really.

TenTen found Lee to be unutterably sweet, kind, helpful, polite…perfect guy actually... if not from the small fact that Lee had made it quite clear he was gay. One of the smaller servant girls had asked him if he had a girlfriend on his second training day.

"No, and I never will have, I'm afraid." Lee had smiled.

A soft, subtle way of saying 'if any of you girls _were_ planning to ask me out, I'm sorry but you're missing one key…appendage'.

She watched as Lee sat down and started to regain his breath.

"You should feel honoured. It took Kimimaro a month before Gaara-Sama asked him to attend the school with him. Did he even train you for this?"

"Yes." Lee sighed. "It seems easy enough. Carry his things, sit nearby in lessons if he needs anything…that sorta stuff."

TenTen smiled. "Yeah, it should be fine. And you'll get to meet lots of other servants from other families."

Lee smiled at her. "I hope so…"

--

Lee ran upstairs at break-neck speed. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep!

Even if it was only for twenty minutes…he was at least five minutes late now.

He reached Gaara's room and burst in without thinking. "I am so sorry, Gaara-Sama! I-" He blinked. Then made a strange gasping noise before muttering a hurried "Sorry!" and closing the door again.

Gaara had been changing.

Lee felt the heat both rise to his face and sink to his groin.

Thank god Gaara had only been topless…anything else and Lee might have had a mild heart attack.

Even so…he saw again the smooth, flawless curve of his master's back. The shoulder-blades sticking out slightly, the ribs almost showing through. His master really was far too slim.

But so utterly gorgeous!

Lee took several deep breathes in order to calm himself down. Then knocked on the door.

"Come in, Lee-San."

Lee opened the door and fell to the floor in apology.

"I am so very, very sorry Gaara-Sama! I knew I was late, and I wasn't thinking and I just-"

"It's fine."

Lee looked up a little to see his master's legs coming towards him before he knelled down and raised Lee's head, fingers catching his chin and forcing him to look up.

Lee felt the heat rise again…Gaara still hadn't put his shirt on.

He forced himself to look up, into those blue eyes. Gaara was looking at him, amusement clearly showing.

"It's fine Lee-San. You're still new, you're bound to make some mistakes. Besides," Gaara smirked "you're going to have to get used to seeing me naked y'know. Sometimes I'll need help dressing, if it's for formal dinners and such."

Gaara raised himself up again, unwittingly (or was it?) giving Lee a running view of his throat, collarbone, nipples, stomach and groin.

Lee was mesmerised. The chest was just as fragile looking as his back. Just as pale, just as flawless. Just as beautiful. His nipples two dusky-pink flaws (if you could call them that) in the perfection of the masterpiece.

Lee refused to dwell on Gaara's groin…he was sure his mind would do that enough when he was asleep.

He didn't need it when he was awake as well.

"See anything you like, Lee-San?"

Lee clapped his hand over his mouth. How long had he been staring?

"I am-"

"If you apologise one more time today, I'm going to order you to dress me every morning." Gaara smirked.

"I'm s…okay."

Gaara grinned. "Good boy. Now! There are a few outfits through here…you can chose whatever combination you like."

'_Huh?'_

Lee got up and saw Gaara gesturing to his lounge. He could see several articles of clothing laid out on the couch.

"Gaara-Sama?"

Gaara sighed. "We're restricted to the uniform at school, so we tend to show off through our servants. I'm not having you wearing _that_!"

Lee looked down. What was wrong with his outfit? It was the standard servant outfit for the Sabaku's. Black shoes, trousers and shirt with a white tie.

"It quite clearly isn't the sort of thing you usually wear Lee-San."

"No." Lee admitted. "But, with all due respect, Gaara-Sama, neither is _that_."

Gaara's eyes followed Lee's finger to the pair of bright orange trainers lying at the end of the couch.

"Oh, well, they'll look good on you." Gaara flashed Lee a grin. "Trust me."

--

Twenty minutes later, Lee was looking at the new him.

The trainers did, indeed, suit him. As did the black cargo pants, the light green vest and the dark green trench coat he wore with them.

'_I look…'_

"Much better." Gaara's voice echoed from behind him. Lee turned to see Gaara stalking towards him like a big cat.

"Um, Gaara-Sama?"

Gaara invaded Lee's personal space, looking him up and down and breathing heavily.

"Yes." He murmured. "Much, much better." He lifted a hand and ran it absent-mindedly down the front of Lee's chest.

Lee gave a jump backwards. "Gaara-Sama!"

Hurt immediately filled Gaara's eyes, and Lee finally understood what Kimimaro meant about Gaara's…inappropriate touches.

'_This is his way of saying he cares…'_

Lee took a deep breath to calm himself and smiled down at his master.

"Thank you, Gaara-Sama. The clothes are lovely."

Lee reached forward hesitantly, and trailed his fingers across the back of his master's hand.

Gaara looked up sharply at the contact, searching Lee's eyes.

"You…you don't mind? You're not going to tell me to stop?"

Lee gave a half smile. "It's your way of saying we're friends, right Gaara-Sama?"

Gaara gave a sigh and gave Lee his first, true smile.

Not a smirk. Not a grin.

A smile.

"Yes Lee-San…" He reached forward and entangled his fingers with Lee's. "We're friends."


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow! Quick reivews guys! Three in one day!! So, as promised, here's the next part._

It took Lee a minute to realise he was staring.

With his mouth open.

But the vision in front of him was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen!

"It's just a car, Lee-San."

Lee's eyes moved to his master, who was smirking again with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Okay…the _second_ most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"With all due respect, Gaara –Sama, _that_ is _not_ just a car!"

Gaara chuckled and nodded his thanks to the chauffer who opened the door for him.

Baki had only recently retired as the head butler of the Subaku's. But he had asked to stay on as a chauffer and mechanic and, despite his stoic nature and stern look, was very good at it and quite friendly once you got him onto the right subjects.

"Sir, this is an Aston Martin Vantage V8. Lee-San is right. It is _not just_ a car!" The man said firmly.

Gaara gave a groan. "Am I the only guy around here _not_ obsessed with cars?"

"Ah, but if I mentioned a Vincent Black Knight, little brother…"

Lee turned to see Gaara's older brother, Kankuro, leaning against his own car. Whereas Gaara was driven to his school, Kankuro drove Temari and himself to their nearby college.

"Good morning, Kankuro-Sama."

Kankuro waved lazily at Lee. Lee found Kankuro to be…a little strange. He certainly spent a lot of time down in the kitchens instead of in the main house.

But he had a good sense of humour, and seemed to like Lee…

Kankuro's face broke into a grin and he nodded towards Gaara.

Lee turned to see a dreamy expression painted on Gaara's face. He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Go ahead and laugh kid! That damn bike is the one thing in his life Gaara actually _wants_." Kankuro chuckled.

"Oh yeah…" Gaara said, leaning his chin on his hand. "I'd give my left nut and half my cock for one of them…"

"Careful lil bro. You haven't got that much to spare." Kankuro smirked.

Lee's face flushed bright red and he had to impose enormous restraint to stop himself from glancing down at Gaara's groin.

"Better some than none, Kankuro." His master shot back.

"Oh I got cock lil bro…you wanna see? Lee could be an impartial witness!"

Oh god no! He was _not_ going to be a judge in a 'who's got the biggest penis' contest! For starters it was degrading, and secondly…he just might pass out from the loss of blood.

"Will you two cut it out?! You're embarrassing Lee!"

Lee turned to see the eldest Sabaku sibling running towards them, a piece of toast in one hand and an assignment in the other.

She skidded to a halt next to Lee and patted him on the back with the assignment-holding hand.

"Just ignore 'em Lee."

"Yes, thank you Temari-Sama." Lee said gratefully.

"No problem. Now, get in the car before you make Gaara late."

Lee gave an 'eep' and climbed in beside his master.

"Ready sir?" Baki asked from the front.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

And they were off.

--

Lee hadn't realised Gaara's school was so far away. They'd been driving for a good twenty minutes.

"Lee-San?"

He turned to see his master staring at him.

"Yes, Gaara-Sama?"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back then…"

"Oh, it's fine!" Lee said waving his hands in a 'forget-about-it' manner.

"It's just how me and my brother bond I guess…"

"I wouldn't know sir."

Gaara gave him a strange look.

"You have no siblings?"

"I'm an orphan, Gaara-Sama. I lived in an orphanage until I was eleven."

Gaara tilted his head. "Surely the other children were like your siblings."

"Actually," Lee bit his lip "they…teased me a lot. I only had one friend. He was teased as well. We were friends for a long time. He got adopted by a friend of my foster father. But then he left to work here in the city. I haven't seen him since then."

"Why did they tease you?"

"My eyebrows mostly. And my eyes. And I wasn't exactly the smartest of kids."

Lee looked out of the window. Most of his memories before Gai had adopted him were painful.

"I'm sorry."

Lee looked back at his master. He seemed genuinely upset at the story.

Which really hadn't been Lee's intention.

"It's really alright, Gaara-Sama. I was adopted by Gai after that…and he took real good care of me."

"Do you miss him?"

Lee nodded. "Very much. But I still write to him, and he sends me food from the farm. It's the best!"

Gaara smiled again, that soft, genuine smile that made Lee's heart do funny things in his chest.

Then he stiffened. Lee raised an eyebrow, before realising that Gaara was staring out of the window. He looked out to see rain falling down hard.

"Oh…I guess we're going to get wet."

Gaara gave a shiver.

"Gaara-Sama? Are you alright?"

"I-I don't like the rain much. It's cold and wet and horrid."

Lee was surprised. Of all the things to be scared of…rain.

"Hopefully it will stop by the time we get there sir." Baki called back from the driving seat. "It looks like it's just a light shower."

"There, see? It'll be fine!" Lee said encouragingly, before remembering who he was talking to. "I'm sorry Gaara-Sama. I didn't mean to patronise you."

"You didn't." His master replied. "It was meant as a form of comfort, and I took it as such. Besides," his usual smirk returned "what did I tell you about apologising?"

'_Oh crap!'_

--

Baki was right. By the time they arrived at Gaara's school the rain had stopped and the sun was poking through the clouds.

Lee opened the door himself this time, to save Baki getting out. He hoisted Gaara's book-bag on his shoulder and turned to offer his master a hand out.

Gaara took it hesitantly, then stared at it.

"Um, Gaara-Sama?"

"That's the first time anyone's actually initiated contact with me…" Gaara murmured.

"Oh. Well, I already said I don't mind if it's a way of showing affection, and I thought you might need a hand."

Gaara nodded his thanks and pointed at a door. "My first lesson is art. I have to go through there. It's up to you whether you want to come and watch the class, or wander around the campus."

"If it's alright, I'll stay with you Gaara-Sama. I don't know my way around yet."

Gaara nodded and began to pull Lee towards the door.

Lee stared down at their joined hands with a grin.

The plan was succeeding.


	5. Chapter 5

_Once again I remind you guys that this is shit old and as such some characters may be OOC. Forgive me please? :3_

Gaara's lessons were two hours long each, and Lee quickly found himself bored.

The other personal servants (there were four, including himself) already knew each other and were chatting quietly. He stayed on the outskirts, watching his master as he tried to paint the flower their teacher had designated as their muse that day.

"Flowers are eternal…and so is their beauty." The teacher, Sasori-Sensei had said in a bored voice. "See if you can capture that beauty."

"PST!"

Lee's head turned quickly to see a boy with spiky brown hair and red tattoos down his face grinning at him.

"What's your name?" He whispered.

"…Lee. Rock, Lee."

"Well, Lee, Rock, Lee. Aren't you gonna come join us?"

Lee bit his lip, then nodded and moved over to the group.

"Sorry I didn't come over…I was a little-"

"Nervous?" The boy grinned. "So was I when I first came here. I'm Kiba by-the-way. My master is Aburame, Shino. He's the guy with the sun-glasses."

"My master is Sabaku no Gaara." Lee replied. "I'm guessing you already know him."

"You serve the Sabakus?" Kiba gave a quiet whistle. "That's gotta be tough. The last guy, Kimimaro, looked like he was ready for a heart attack."

Lee laughed and shook his head. "Not at all. It's only my first day, but Gaara-Sama has been very kind to me."

"No kidding! First day and you're here? That's a real rarity. He must like you, huh?"

Lee gave a sigh. "I hope so." His eyes drifted over to the red head of his master and he smiled.

Kiba grinned. "Ohhh, so _that's_ how it is."

Lee's head jerked up. "How what is?"

Kiba gave a growling chuckle. "Don't worry. You're not the only one. Uchiha, Sasuke and his servant, Uzumaki, Naruto, have been together for years."

Lee gave a gasp. "Did you say Uzumaki, Naruto?"

"Yeah! Crazy kid. You know him?"

Lee beamed. "Yes! He was my best friend!"

"No shit! Well, keep your eyes open next period or around break. You can't exactly miss him."

"Still obsessed with orange then?" Lee laughed.

"Oh yeah! Anyways, where are my manners?" Kiba gestured over to the other servants. "This is Haruno, Sakura. She serves Yamanaka, Ino. And Akimichi, Choji. He serves Nara, Shikamaru."

Both waved at Lee. Sakura was a pretty girl with bright pink hair and green eyes. Choji was a large boy, but it was obviously muscle. He had kind eyes and a sweet smile.

Lee was about to say hello when the bell rang.

"Well, time to go!" Kiba smiled. "If any of us are in the same class again, just come up and talk to us, okay?"

Lee smiled and stood up. "I will. It was nice meeting you all!"

And he walked towards his master.

--

"Did you enjoy your lesson, Gaara-Sama?" Lee asked as he carried his master's bags across the quad.

"As much as I enjoy anything." Gaara replied. "I prefer sculpting though…especially with sand."

"Oh? Sand huh? Sounds challenging. What-"

Lee was cut off as a voice rose above all the others in the court.

"GEKI MAYUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!"

The next thing Lee knew he was tackled by a blonde and orange flash and was being cuddled half to death.

"Geki Mayu! I can't believe it's you!"

Lee sat up and hugged his friend back.

"I've missed you too, Naruto-Kun!"


End file.
